The cornea is normally a clear outer layer of the eye. Cloudiness of the cornea is a loss of transparency of all or a portion of the cornea. The cloudiness may be caused by any of a number of conditions, such as chemical burns, surgery, trauma, poor nutrition, or disease. The cloudiness reduces the amount of light entering the eye, which may impair vision.